narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Damned To Dream Under The Sun
Kiri Outskirts, Dettering Venture Near the outskirts of Kiri, watery fields and clouded skies held reign. Izaya Orihara resided in the outskirts; no longer aligned with the village of Kirigakure, his usual trek to be alone was commencing. Meanwhile, Odayakana Nami and her partner Ryu Uchiha were on there way there; Ryu for the clear intent of initiating him into the Akatsuki. '' Nami slowly walked; her sandals squishing into the mud and puddles; cloudy skies giving even more rain; drizzling into under paths and submerging a few roads. Thunder still roared; but her straw hat kept her getting too wet; along with her dark clouded robes. Golden finger-nail polish fancying her hands, she continued to walk; Ryu beside her all the while; he was leading the way... supposedly he needed her help. Maybe, maybe not. ''"Great...its drizzling. My nose is already clogged with mucus, any longer out here and I'll catch a cold. I hate being sick." As the small water droplets started to fall heavier from the sky, Ryu placed his over his head so the moisture wouldn't go right to him. "Hmm...we should be getting closer to his location Nami won't be much further. It has been quite awhile since I've seen him...five years to be exact. It will be nice to see an old friend again." Smiling, he continued on the journey. Squish! A stern expression appeared on the boy's face as he bent over and examined his shoe. It appeared he had stepped in... mud? What a relief. He thought it was dogshit. As the rain pelted the top of his head, his gaze shifted to in front of himself... Then behind him. It was soon followed by him checking his surroundings very carefully. There was no one around! It was perfect... If there was no one around, it meant he could do whatever he wanted without anyone judging him! Pick his nose, pick at the wedge in his pants; anything! "Nice to hear you still have friends who like you." staying passive; Nami simply glanced onward; her feet sloshing against the pools of water; her polish waning away at her toe's tips. Sighing mentally; she hated reapplying this stuff every mission; but it did have a nice look... staring to the sky, she could only wonder who the old friend was; and how he looked. Scanning the area from left to right he finally found Izaya who was apparently picking his nose. Forwardly approaching him Ryu started to greets, "Izaya! I've seen you've grown in age but you maturity level is still at the age of twelve." ... Was he a retard? He knew who it was. It was the same person who ditched him so long ago. How could he even approach him in such a casual manner? Over the years, he made no attempt to contact Izaya, and no effort to remain friends. So why would he even still think they were? Izaya's initial reaction was to just ignore him and keep moving, but the moment he saw the clothing of his companion, he quickly took several steps back, then glared at the two with incredible hostility. "... What do you want?" Izaya asked finally, folding his arms while maintaining his distance from the two, expecting an answer promptly.. As he glared at the both of him, his gaze stayed on the woman for maybe a second longer; but this detail was unnoticeable, and he doubted either of them would notice unless they were studying him intensely. The Akatsuki was after him?... Maybe Ryu told them something in an attempt to look good. It didn't matter. He'd kill them both. "Jeeze Ryu; are all your friends this hostile...?" "What is your definition of friend, anyway?" inquiring, her dry humor played out. Her own associate and friend; Kureiji Kurama seemed much different from this possible initiate. Looking him up and down; gauging his strength, she was leveling the odds. Clearly the two had issues with each other. "Aww, Come on Izaya don't be like that. Its me, Ryu Uchiha...don't you remember me? We've been friends since the Fifth Shinobi War." Ryu explains in an appropriate tone along with large grin upon his face. Knowing that something seemed to be wrong with his friend, although he was unaware of the problem. "Izaya usually isn't like this Nami...or wasn't...whats wrong man?" Ryu asks in concern. "What. Do. You. Want." It seemed that the man was so stupid, he didn't understand the question. It wasn't that hard to answer! All he had to do was... Tell Izaya what he wanted. But, it was possible that he wasn't even capable of satisfying that request. Once again, his glare flickered towards the woman. So her name was Nami..? Izaya experienced temptation; the urge to punch Ryu in the face for grinning like that. "To the point I see..." her voice calm, she nodded, "We're here to talk." "So calm down..." her tone all the while firm. the rain continued to drizzle and splatter onto the tress and grassy location. Izaya's strange behavior worried Ryu still misunderstood he wasn't happy to see him again. "Well 'stranger' I was meaning to find a young boy somewhere in this area by the name of Izaya Orihara. I haven't seen him since the Fifth Great Shinobi War ceased, so I thought of popping up for a visit...funny...you look very similar to Izaya, you could actually be his twin. You behave like him too. But the Izaya I once knew didn't treat me as if I was hostile, he was treated me like a friend as I treated him the same way." "..." It seemed they both enjoyed talking over each other. So, he would adress them both one at a time. First, he turned, and stared at the woman: Nami. "... I honestly don't think it's possible for you to be anymore vague. What do you want to talk about. I have no intentions of associating myself with the Akatsuki." Then, after a small pause, he turned and faced Ryu. "I am Izaya Orihara, and I know who you are. We're not friends. Get over it." Raising a brow. "Aren't you just the charmer..." her voice murmuring. "Testosterone-boy... and Clueless-partner..." "If you can't settle your thoughts like normal people; just duke it out... it's what you men seem to do best." pondering; "If you lose; you come with us... and join." "If you win; you'll never see us again." From confused to annoyed Ryu crossed his arms and stared at the secure young man that used to be his friend, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well considering that Izaya seemingly wants to rip my head off for something I probably did to him but don't remember I would usually degrade the choice of violent problem solving. But I don't know...maybe I should walk away and leave him here to be alone for probably the rest of his life if that satisfies him. What I did to him, I don't know but I'm sorry." Once again, Izaya chose to respond to them individually. "If I lost, there's no way I'd join. You can't make me. Besides, you seem to be the only clueless one here. If I wanted to join, or if I wanted to find Ryu, don't you think I would've attempted to do so already?" He grumbled. Once again, his gaze shifted towards Ryu. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here; I can here you, and I'm not mad at you. We're just not friends." "You obviously have some kind of problem with me that I cannot detect. What is it? Tell me." Ryu waited for the answer thats been on his mind since the beginning of this confrontation. What did Ryu do to make Izaya angry enough to reject and hate him? Nami only watched. "Odd... you two bicker more then politicians." "So let's hurry up and explain everything; then you two can... as I said; inevitablly fight." "Also... kid, don't irk me; I haven't had the best day; and I'd be happy enough to shut you both up right now." "Tch, go ahead and try. You'll have more luck on Izaya then you will on me." Ryu back sassed her partner, indicating he was already pissed off. "What's my problem..? What did you do wrong, that made me so hostile?" Izaya almost couldn't believe the questions he was being asked, but, once again, he'd split his attention down the middle and confront them both separately. He wasn't good in conversations where there were more than two people talking... he never knew when to jump in. "I can tell you what you did! You ditched me. You called me your friend and then never made an effort to come and find me, until now, and you still expect me to go 'oh hey it's Ryu, all of my problems don't matter anymore because he's here!" Threateningly, Nori drew his sword, sighing in satisfaction as it gleamed in the dull sunlight that was seeping through the clouds. For the second part of his response, he pointed it at Nami. ".... I know that you're probably on your period right now, but I'd really appreciate it if you could shut the fuck up. While, normally, I would be sympathetic and leave you alone, the fact that you're approaching me and purposely annoying prompts me to disregard that you haven't had the best day and insult you. You should think about how other people might respond to yo sur words, and what they're going through, before you start telling them what to do." Immediately, he shifted positions, readying himself into a defensive stance in case either of them attacked. "You...You have to be kidding me..." Ryu drowned his face into the palm of his hand, he honestly couldn't believe the thought of his friend prepared for a battle. Of course violence always solved every problem there was, but why was Ryu treated like an enemy over something he couldn't control and unaware of his poor situation at hand. Breeze blowing in the their direction, Ryu returned to Izaya with an saddened yet serious expression. "Look Izaya...I know life hasn't been exactly perfect for you, it hasn't for me or anyone else. After the war some many things kept rushing at me...I certain things I had to fix or deal with. But no matter what happened, I never forgotten the people I care about. You've been with my friend since the beginning and your still my friend now. I'm truly sorry, I know whats its like to feel alone...I don't want that for you." Nami's first response was to just place her Barrier Release where his neck was and decapitate him... well both of them. Her eye twitched. Hadn't she just told them to fight earlier? And they were doing it now anyways... so that made them... Hypocrites and morons. Yep; typical men... Nami frowned, If I keep hearing this slop and this brats whiny attitude; I'm tempted to just tell Roi that they both died... ''sighing; she knew what was going to happen. Nami was rarely wrong about men. A glance was directed at the woman before he turned his attention back to the male. Izaya kept his stance. What if he let up, and then they attacked him? They were probably just waiting for him to slip up, so they could stab him in the back... "... I accept the proposition Nami suggested earlier..." He gave a polite nod as a apologetic and thankful gesture. There was a very small possibility what Ryu had said got to him... But, it didn't matter now. "I don't know what you're waiting for, but if you don't attack, I will." "I'm not going to attack you Izaya..." Ryu bluntly responded, expecting Izaya to attack him without warning feeling that he somewhat deserved it. "You're going to have to defend yourself." Izaya pointed out. Since it didn't seem Ryu was going to retaliate, or strike, Izaya took his sweet time waltzing over to him, and when he reached him, stared at him for a moment. For a split second, his eyes reflected some scarce emotion. Anger? Hate? Regret? But, it was too late; whatever was there had disappeared from his face as Izaya swung Toto at Ryu, completely bent on beheading the man before he could do anything else. Distinguishing the seriousness in Izaya's eyes advancing toward him he swiftly ducked before the crafted sword could reach his neck yet slicking some of his hair. Gripping Izaya by the shirt, they once again encountered one another eye to eye. After a few seconds of stare off, Ryu pushes him back using the weight of his body against him. "So you really wanna kill me?" Izaya glanced at Nami. He had the weirdest feeling she would interfere... But, he didn't let it bother him, quickly shaking off the anxiety and fixing a glare on Ryu. "... If I wasn't fighting to kill you, I'd lose. You should be trying to kill ''me, too." He muttered, before charging at Ryu once again. This time, he swung horizontally once more, but at a lower angle; the contact point would make it impossible for Ryu to duck and grab him like he did before, as well as make it too high for him to jump over, granted he didn't launch himself ten feet in the air. Eyes locked to Izaya merely sidestepped to the right, with that foot he motioned a spin while his right leg was in the air prepared to Izaya in the side as a counter. Izaya raised his right arm up and folded it slightly; taking the full force of the kick. He would only be left with a slight bruise from that, and it was possible for him to block Taijutsu endlessly. However, he didn't plan to keep doing this for long. It was nice for an attempt at a killing blow, but at pure Taijutsu, Izaya knew he was beat... Raising two fingers up, he decided to Body Flicker a good distance away, while still remaining in their line of sight. Finally, he clapped his hands together, watching dully as a large wall of water circled around them both, and then caved in; ready to crush the two in it's wake. Nami glanced to the ongoing battle. Their actions were both precise. She couldn't guess what their skill levels were; this was only one of her first times venturing with Ryu, and her only time to see this boy in action. Eying the battle up and down, she almost laughed. Men and fighting... typical. ''It could be guessed that Nami talked to Asura recently. Raising her hand; a globe of chakra formed around Ryu and her own body, she knew she had to play defensive to at least defend herself. Apparently; this Izaya character didn't care who he hurt... as the water surrounded them, her barrier release protected. "... Nyeh." Izaya expressed dissatisfaction at the defense. So, the woman was just going to block all of his attacks..? Then what was the point of fighting? Standing still, he awaited Izaya's counter, not bothering to attack again. The barrier would hold up against anything ''he could produce. There was no way he'd be able to fight two members of the Akatsuki simultaneously. "He is standing still guess his waiting for us to do something...I might as well amuse him." With that said Ryu released several hand seals following by holding his right arm by the elbow up in the air, discharging unconcentrated electricity. "Sure you want to go further Izaya!?" Yelling of in the distance unknowingly knew his location, he awaited patiently for the barrier to cease. Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." He responded. It seemed someone was slightly full of himself. But! Just in case, Izaya moved from the spot where he had launched the technique, just because he thought Ryu might decided to funnel that electricity into the water, and back to Izaya's position. Finally readying himself a good few meters away from where he had been, Izaya once again took up a defensive stance. Nami jumped a good 30ft away from them both. Eyes peering... she wanted Ryu to prove himself. Serves him and the both of them right for argueing with her and going on with this fight! "Fine..." Pinpointing Izaya location by listening to his voice he leaned over, with his electrical induced right hand over his left side. From there a current of electricity emitted from his palm toward the ground as a quick escape. The grounds materials were slowly broken upon encounter, makings small holes. By waving the his arm a concentrated wave of lightning violently approached Izaya. When the wave was released, Ryu then current electricity from his left hand. Izaya sighed, then fumbled with his hands. Akwardly, he created two handseals, took a deep breath, opened his mouth, then shot out a large stream of water from his mouth. It hit the ground, then sprung up, creating a sizable wall of water that blocked and absorbed the wave quickly. Izaya saw fit to sever his connection to it (with the stream), before it hit, so he wasn't killed. "... This is kind of boring, you know..." "You didn't expect me to fight you head on with everything I had did you?" Ryu replies crossing his arms signaling he was also bored from this small match. "I'm not going to put much effort into this because one; you don't pose much of a threat and two; your my friend and I don't want you hurt you in anyway...or in a serious manner depending on this case." The wind continued to blow through the air as the cracking electricity danced along the water Izaya was standing near. Frowning, he once again began to produce hand-seals, only pausing every few seconds to remember which ones came next. This would take a while... After all, this one took a while to prepare... But, he was sure that if he replied, Ryu would just keep the conversation going instead of attacking. "No, I didn't expect you to fight me head-on. But, if you expect me to enjoy you going easy on me, you're wrong... Maybe if you incapacitate me, you won't have to worry about any sneak-attacks happening while we're traveling together." Annoyed by his friends ignorance he simply rolled his eyes waiting for him to act with another technique. This was so stupid it actually made him chuckle for a few seconds. "If your so determined Izaya, then bring it." Staying in his position, Ryu waited. "Ah, finished!" Izaya completed his sequence with a bird handseal, and watched dully as the wall of water in front of him took on sentience, in the form of a dragon. It roared, aimed itself, then shot out at Ryu, charged with the lightning he had so graciously provided. Unless Nami interfered again, this should do him in. Sighing, Izaya himself began another sequence of handseals, this time aiming to make Water Clones... Yawning, Ryu made a quick remark before switching into a proper position. "Too simple..." Taking stance he made several hand seals in a matter of seconds, placing to fingers on near his mouth he exhaled a large amount of white flames at the water dragon. Though Fire Release was Water Release's weakness, the flames were at an increased temperature; Coupled by the effect of his former Jinchukiri, it was enough to evaporate the dragon created water on contact. As the opposite elements clashed together, it formed a thick mist that shrouded the area. Using this to his advantage Ryu hid within the shadowy mist. "Water Clone Technique..." Immediately, two Water Clones formed from the puddles at his feet. He smiled slightly, greeting them for one, fleeting moment before instructing one to run into the mist, and the other to begin preforming another technique. Izaya would sit this one out, until they were defeated. It wouldn't be a problem for Ryu to beat something one-tenth of his strength, right? Sitting rather relaxed in a tree not far from Nami's location awaiting the clones to search all of the forest just to find Ryu lounging about. At first he thought it was Izaya himself, but after seeing two exact copies he knew the real Izaya was still in the same spot planning something. "Stalling...for what I may ask?" Ryu asked. "... Stalling~? Who's stalling?" Izaya replied. Why had Ryu gone into the mist, if he was just going to give away his position like that. The clone Izaya had sent after him jumped to the tree, then wrapped his arms around Ryu in a big hug. "Hug." It said simply, nuzzling his shoulder with it's cheek. Confused by his affectionate approach he placed right arm around his friend and buried his face in his shoulder. However, Ryu merely released a an exploding tag string attached by a kunai from his right sleeve and stabbed the clone from the behind, causing it to reform into regular water. Wet from Izaya's little jokingly hug he stood up from his spot and wondered where the other clone wandered off to. "It was gonna stab me anyway, tried to use my emotions against me." Unfortunately for him, the tree he was standing on was promptly knocked over by a large wave of water, courtesy of the other Water Clone Izaya had produced. It ravaged the ground below Ryu, too, even though it was a fraction of the power it would be if Izaya himself had cast it. The clone in question was moving sluggishly now... It had used up most of the small amount of chakra it had. Izaya began making more hand-seals. This was perfect! He could just bombard him with one technique after another! Falling from the sky with a death threatening tree dropping along with him, Ryu's options were numbered. Without much thought or time even, he took drastic chance that would either kill him or save his ass. Aligning his body for appropriate landing and skipping the incantation to his signature ability, he prepared to act. Upon landing on the ground safely, he immediately punched the tree in an uppercut manner, force was powerful enough to snap it in mere pieces. With leftover shards of wood surrounding, abnormal black spikes could be seen in poking out of his cloak on the right shoulder. ... So it appeared Ryu still had some tricks up his sleeve. But, it wasn't anything Izaya couldn't handle!" "Water Release: Water Fang Technique!" Immediately, several funnels of spiraling water rocketed out of the aftermath of the attack; all targeting vital points on his opponents body. Each one would be able to tunnel through rock! Izaya was sure that his black snot wouldn't be able to block it. For a supplementary attack, he sent in his remaining clone. It used Body Flicker, and was in front of him before the other attacks hit. This would be good for Izaya, too! If Ryu tried to use it as a shield, the fangs could easily tunnel through the water making up the body. If he didn't block the clone, it would chop his head off! Finally, Izaya began performing more handseals. It always took him a while, but at this rate, he couldn't lose! Once again, Ryu to no haste and preformed a series of hand seals to preform Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet. However instead of directly exhaling intense white flames at the clone, Ryu used his Pyrokinesis to surrounding himself, high enough temperature to weaken if not evaporate the twirling waves and inflict damage to the clone, reverting and evaporating back into regular water. Once the sequence was complete, Ryu fell to his knee, exhausted from the lack of oxygen as well as his chakra use with pyrokinesis coupled with several high rankings maintaining several high rankings. Standing back on his feet he patiently waited for Izaya next master plan. "Are you quite done yet?" "Uhm... No..?" Izaya responded. He couldn't feel his own fatigue, and he loved himself for it. But, even so, he could feel his limbs getting heavy, his vision getting hazy, and his head bobbing slightly. So he was getting tired..? It was alright! He could still piece together one awesome, kill-you-in-one-hit-because-I'm-better-than-you-are technique before he was down for the count! "Water Release:Gunshot!" He screamed, closing his mouth at once and building up the pressure inside. If he held it in long enough, it would be able to power it's way through Ryu's fire-release techniques~. Izaya was so smart. Sigh. "Alright, continue." Mimicking Izaya, Ryu released more hand seals to another technique, an element hasn't shown Izaya yet. "Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere" Air began to condense in the form of a large orb. Wind also violently rushed around Ryu, judging the power and density of this technique. So he was going to use an attack to counter Izaya's? Fine! The boy released his attack immediately, in an attempt to catch Ryu off-guard. But... He wouldn't have time to see if he'd won. The moment the chakra left his body, Izaya dropped to the floor; backwards, to prevent the possibility of him drowning. From his condition, he probably wouldn't be waking up until the next day... And definitely wouldn't be happy when he woke up. With Izaya's concentrated blast of water beaming at the pressurized orb of gathered wind, they both collide with great force and power; splattering drips of water in every direction. Ryu covered his eyes to prevent any water from coming in contact as the force could be damaging. As area reverted into its natural calm surroundings, Ryu slowly approached Izaya laying on the ground. Kneeling down he was actually surprised; Izaya was peaceful for once, almost confusing him for being dead for a moment for using too much chakra. Ryu sat next to him, staring at Izaya, regretting that he wasn't there for him when he needed a friend, when he needed help, when he needed someone he could count on. Assuming Ryu was the reason Izaya has been alone for years. Tears began to build in his eyes, slowly falling from his face like raindrop descending from a leaf. Nami soon walked over to the group. Apparently the battle had ended. It had been a fiery display atleast. Or water and fire. Whatever, tch. Making her steps across the muddy ground, sloshing across. The smell of smoke and murk filled the air, blasted battle zone... looking to Ryu crouched down, she could only wonder what was crossing his thoughts. she had no questions, all the words she emitted afterward, "It's time to move... our Chakra will be sensed soon. Pick him up and let's go; time is of the essence." she was direct and un-rude; but it was time to move. "Alright...lets go." Gently grabbing Izaya, he lifted him and held him in his arms while they traveled a distance away. Still starring upon Izaya...the last tear from Ryu's face fell to his wet clothes. "I'm...sorry." His words were silently released in the air, wishing that only Izaya heard them. Paradigm Shift Izaya's eyes fluttered open very slowly. He had had a wonderful dream! He was with that Nami person, and they were on a date, sharing a plate of spaghetti, and then he started slurping one and she started slurping one and it was the same string so their faces got closer together and then they kis--... "Why the fuck am I tied to a tree..?" He hung there limply, making no attempt to escape or otherwise remedy the situation. Besides, it was obvious who had put him there. It was Ryu, and his whore. They had tied him there for what purpose? Because Ryu was alive, he could imply he didn't win. Which means he'd have to join. Izaya had understood that fact the moment he accepted the challenge. But, instead of restraining him in a chair, or somewhere more comfortable... They tied him to a tree? It would appear that Izaya was the most intelligent of the group. Hearing nearby grumbling most likely signaled that Izaya awoke from his slumber. Ryu himself was simply behind the tree staring upon the beautiful night stars, and the above moon, smiling at such divine scenery. Adjusting his eyes from exhaustion, he arose from the ground and decided to approach his friend. "Good mourning Izaya!" He greeted with the smile, "It seems that your much better than you were before. If you remember in our battle you fainted once you released that troublesome orb of water. We carried you in the forest to flee before getting noticed by outside Kirigakure shinobi. Oh and I knew once you would you wake up you'd attempt to kill me in my sleep and run away. So I tied you up in to a tree." Chuckling, it was acknowledgeable that he was happy at the moment. "You dumbass." If he could've kicked Ryu in the crotch, he would have. "I guess you think so lowly of me that you'd think I'd kill you in your sleep and rape Nami, but, unfortunately for you, I'm not into younger men. So! Why don't you untie me so I can join, and we'll be on our merry way? Unless, I'm not good enough for you. I'm not, am I? I see how it is. You bastard." "Well...you seen to hate me, so yea you could have killed me...plus I haven't slept at all so yea...hehehe.." Trying to play off a humorous tone, he laughed rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Oh and speaking of rape...I could hear you moaning and repeating Odayakana's name over and over again, it was you were on ecstasy. "Oh...Nami!" "Must have been a wet dream...uh..your wet...are you?" Stepping back, giving a strange look toward Izaya. "Shut up." Was Izaya's incredibly intelligent response. A glare was fixed on Ryu, and a small scowl appeared on the boy's face because he couldn't deny what Ryu had said, nor could he come up with a good enough comeback. Though, Izaya couldn't see why Ryu was making fun of him for it, considering he stared at Oda all day... And then, there was the fact that Nami was so hot. Who carried him here..? Was it Oda?! It would be so great if it was... "... Where's Odayakana?" Giving him a strange look he responded with, "Why...why does it matter?" Then he fully understood, he did liked Nami, no wonder he was dreaming about her. "Oh...hehehehe." Chuckling in a happy tone. "You LIKE her, don't you? Don't deny it, you do. I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice. So...you do right?" Crossing his arms, a devious smile and glare at his tied up friend. "No." Izaya responded. If he wanted Odayakana to know he liked her, then he'd tell her, not have her overhear from a conversation or have Ryu tell her and make fun of him. "So, when do you plan on untying me, before I have to break out myself?" Nami soon walked over, popping her neck, she had decided to rest for awhile, glancing to them both, her robes were off and a simple sleeveless tank-top was being worn, along with some dark jean shorts. Kunai pouch on the side of her leg, and her mask remaining, shinobi style boots were on her feet. "What's up you two? Look's like your awake; good to know you didn't die. Might want to be more careful next time..." "Hey, could I have a kiss, Oda?" Izaya asked immediately. There was no point in not asking! She didn't even have to do it directly; just keep her mask up and plant one on him. The straight-foward approach would probably work best with this one; if he beat around the bush, she might not understand that he liked her, or she might put him in the friend-zone, and reject him the moment he confessed. But she'd warm up to him eventually! And then they'd have sex, and lots and lots of babies and they'll all be named Odayakana and be adorable and get lots of hugs from Izaya because he loves them. "...He didn't just seriously ask that. This kid has a strange obsession with woman, which normally would be considered perfectly normal but in this case is a little above average of insane." With a palm in his face, Ryu griped the rope, pulling it even tighter than usual. "You sure know how to start a relationship huh?" Odayakana giggled at the attempt to ask her that. Her only solace was her basic answer, "I don't kiss on first dates, or the seconds, I kiss someone when I want to; never before." "It's what I've told every guy that's asked me that." smirking, she decided to turn around and begin to stretch, making sure to ease all her muscles. Since he was bound to the tree, Izaya's enthusiasm persued Oda instead of himself. "... Well, you could want'' 'to because I asked you and kiss me now." He replied easily, smiling at the back of her head. Maybe she'd do it just to shut him up; if she wanted to shut him up, she could kiss him. Izaya felt the need to point out in his head that the word want is a relative and flexible term. Nami raised a brow, "Nice try kid; but kisses are a no-no between prisoners and captors. The rules ''state clearly." her voice somewhat sarcastic she popped her back and shoulders, reaching for the sky momentarily and touching down to her toes; switching the pattern every once in awhile. "If you kiss me I'll join willingly." Izaya bargained, staring at her insistently. She had to cave! "...OR! We can just knock you the fuck out, tie you up again, and drag you all the way back to headquarters." Ryu's voice was loud and energized despite the fact he hasn't slept in two-three days recently. "Or you could just go with us willingly without trying to kill me and swooping Nami off her feet and taking her away...or just killing me. Oh, come on Izaya your welcome to come with us, if you do I'll untie you and give you hug." Chuckling, he loosened the ropes without fully unting him as it seemed to be stressful. "I think I'd rather have a kiss." Izaya replied slowly, glancing back at Nami while keeping his eyes trained on Ryu. Maybe he should just steal the kiss. That would work, wouldn't it? "I'll come willingly if she gives me a kiss. She doesn't have to pull her mask down, but it has to be on the lips." "Fine; but after this, your doing what you say. I hate liars. ''Hate." ''walking over to him, she left the mask on, placed her hand over his eyes, then placed a kiss on his lips through the mask. It could be felt; but she wasn't going to be annoyed by this demand. Pulling away, she nodded, "There." When she pulled her hand away, it became evident how much Izaya had enjoyed the kiss. His eyes were half-lidded and dreamy, and he stared up at Nami with a blank but hopeful expression. Izaya could almost still feel her lips pushing on his. "I'll do whatever you want." He agreed immediately, bowing his head slightly while he waited for her to acknowledge his response. "Well are you satisfied for the day? Because we need to get going, the sky is clearer so the sun is beginning to rise and I want to get there hopefully before the sunset." Ryu's tone was different from a few moments ago, as if something was bothering him, this expression could also be inditicated by crossed arms and eyebrow raised. Though it wasn't the kiss that Nami placed on his mouth since he wasn't the jealous type and didn't love Odayakana anymore than a true friend, rather it was something else that bothered. Using a hidden kunai from his sleeve he slashed the ropes that binded his Izaya, released him. "Lets just go..." "Aww..." Immediately, Izaya hugged Ryu. It looked like Ryu was jealous of Nami! That's okay! There was more than enough Izaya to go around! "Look, Ryu, I'm sorry... I would've asked you for a kiss too, but you're not a hot girl..." He sighed uncomfortably, now snuggling into the man's back. "Though, if you want to carry me, I'll have no objections~." Rolling his eyes obviously annoyed, he raised left leg inbetween them streching it as far as he could go. Gently kicking Izaya away, breaking their hug. "No, retard. You are fully able to carry yourself." Turning away again, Ryu started walking off. "Don't call me a retard." Spontenously, Izaya's bottom lip became an upside-down v-shape. "Oh, I get it. You're jealous because I gave Nami a kiss, and not you. Look, Ryu, I don't care how much you ''want to get in my pants, but I don't bend that way. Besides, I'm sure that, someday, you'll find someone almost as awesome as I am! Okay? Okay." Pausing in his steps, Ryu became tense and enraged, Ryu balled his fist tight, teeth clinched, and breath heavy. Izaya was desiring a death wish and Ryu was more than happy to fulfill the desire. Turning back, he spoke with angry, "I'm going...TO KILL YOU!" Running at him his fist was prepared to deliver a punch. Izaya ducked. This was going to be fun. The End